


"A [Substance] Mutation?!"

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Catboys, Crack? Maybe??, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I don't even know anymore lmao, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Siams wants to meet up with Will, though he doesn't give a reason. When Will sees him, that reason becomes very obvious.
Relationships: Will Sprout/Siams
Kudos: 3





	"A [Substance] Mutation?!"

“Will!” Akira shouted, in a complaining tone. Will looked up from the book he was reading, and glanced at Akira. “What is it?” Will asked, though his tone suggested that his mind was somewhere else. “Gast just texted me asking if I want to hang out with him…” Akira said, which caught Will’s attention. Will glared. “No. You aren’t going.” He said firmly. Akira walked over to Will and hugged him. “But Will…” He complained. Just then, Will’s phone buzzed. A message from...Siams? Will pushed Akira away to check the message.

Siams: Hey, is it alright if we hang out today? Can I come over to your place?

Will smiled, ignoring Akira’s pleas as he responded ‘Sure, but are you talking about my dorm or my house?’ After yet another complaint from Akira, Will finally gave in. “Fine, you can go. But if you get in any trouble, I won’t forgive you!” He said. Akira smiled and nodded before leaving their room. Will sighed, then laughed. “He sure is a handful.” He said out loud, as his phone buzzed again.

Siams: I was talking about your house.

Will: Alright, what time?

Siams: Maybe in about 15 minutes?

Will: Fine with me!

Will threw himself backwards onto his bed, smiling like an idiot. Sure, he and Siams texted often, but they were both so busy as a hero and villain respectively that they never had time to meet up anymore. They often made plans, but then had to cancel after something came up, whether it was a mission for Siams or an unscheduled patrol for Will. After lamenting over this for a bit, Will realized that almost 10 minutes had passed. He quickly put his shoes on and ran outside.

When Will arrived at his house, Siams was already there. What was weird was that Siams had his hood up, but Will didn’t think anything of it. Will invited him inside, and he and Siams went to his room. “Nice that we’re able to meet up for once.” Siams said, smiling. Will nodded, hugging him. “Yeah, I was so excited when you asked!” He replied. Will almost knocked Siams’s hood off, and his hand flew up quickly to pull it over his head. “Siams, what’s wrong?” Will asked. Siams shook his head. “I-it’s nothing, nya-” His other hand flew up to cover his mouth. Will tilted his head in confusion. “Nya?” He asked, glancing at Siams, whose face turned red. 

Will suddenly got up and pulled Siams’s hood down, revealing a pair of fluffy cat ears. “E-eh?!” Will said, then was even more shocked when Siams stood up, and a fluffy tail curled around his leg. “I came into contact with some [substance] the other day, and ever since then I’ve been like this...it doesn’t seem to be progressing any further, so I guess I’m a catboy…” Siams buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. Will stared for a bit, looking like he was deep in thought. “It must be some kind of [substance] mutation.” He said. Siams looked shocked. “A [substance] mutation?! Do you think I’ll ever be able to return to normal!?” He asked, panicked. Will shrugged. “I’ll do some research on [substance] mutations once I get back to HELIOS Tower. But since we rarely have time to meet up, let’s enjoy this to the fullest.” Will smiled. Siams raised an eyebrow. “What are you going to-” His words were cut off when Will started patting his head, stroking his cat ears. “S-stop that, nya!” Siams protested, then covered his mouth again. Will giggled. 

“Cute little kitty cat!” Will said cheerfully, making Siams blush several shades of red. He wrapped his arms around Will, and Will noticed that Siams was purring. “So cute…” Will said, resting his head on Siams’s shoulder. Siams wrapped his tail around Will’s legs, and gently kissed his cheek. “You’re being pretty affectionate today~” Will commented, grinning like an idiot. Siams rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the room. “I guess I won’t be, then.” He retorted, laughing. Will pouted. “Siiiiiiams…” He complained. Siams stuck his tongue out. “If you want me to cuddle with you, you’ll have to make me.”

“Challenge accepted.” Will said, running towards Siams and tackling him to the ground, then kissing him over and over again. Siams laughed. “That tickles, nya!!” Will nuzzled against Siams, pressing his face into Siams’s chest. “So warm and cute…” He said. Siams ran his hand through Will’s hair. Will looked up. “Siams, I love you…” He said. Siams smiled, blushing slightly. “I love you too.” He replied. Will, seemingly satisfied, pulled off his shirt and wrapped his arms around Siams yet again. “W-w-wh-what are you doing?!” Siams asked, the slight pinkness on his cheeks turning to a bright red. “I’m just cuddling with you, but I’m shirtless.” Will replied, grinning. “Unless you also want me to take my pants off.” He laughed.

“Hmph. Maybe I do.” Siams said, making Will blush. “Look who’s the one blushing now!” He smirked triumphantly. Will tilted his head, then removed Siams’s hoodie and shirt. “Hah?!” Siams shouted, embarrassed. “Cute little kitty…” Will said, hugging Siams again. Siams was now blushing furiously, as the situation didn’t look exactly SFW, with he and Will both shirtless and Will sitting in his lap. “W-Will, the situation we’re in right now…” Siams started to say. Will looked up. “Hm? What is it?” He asked, obviously clueless. Siams looked shocked, then realized how innocent Will likely was. He shook his head. “N-nothing.” He replied. 

“Oh come on, I know you want to say something!” Will pouted, stroking Siams’s cat ears. “W-well, it’s just...nya...this situation looks a bit...inappropriate…” Siams said carefully. Will’s face turned beet red as he realized how things looked. “Well, if you want something like that, then I wouldn’t mind…” Will smiled shyly, making Siams blush even more. “I-I mean...maybe...if you’re okay with it…” Siams looked away. Will grabbed Siams’s face and gently kissed him. “Then let’s do it.” He said. 

Much later, as the sun was setting, Will returned to HELIOS Tower. When he got to his dorms, Akira was waiting for him, looking very irritated. “Where were you?” He asked, his tone angry and accusatory. “And you told me to not get in trouble! You weren’t answering your phone!!” He shouted. “Now you’re sounding like me. If you want to know that badly, I was with my boyfriend.” Will responded. Akira looked shocked. “B-boyfriend?! Who is he?” He asked. Will looked away, though looking more irritated than ashamed. “Not telling.” He said. Akira laughed. “And now you’re acting like me!” He said, grinning. “So, what’d you guys do?” Will told Akira almost everything that he and Siams did (excluding the NSFW stuff), and Akira told Will about what he and Gast did. 

“Man, we both had a lot of fun today!!” Akira grinned. Will nodded, smiling. “Yeah, today was amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is probably the most self-indulgent fic I've written. I can't stop thinking about how cute Will and Siams are, and catboy Siams, so I thought "well, why not combine them?" so here it is!! I hope you enjoyed reading this, because tbh I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
